Seduciendo a Edward Cullen
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: Si, estoy enamorada de Edward, playboy del instituto. Si, estoy decidida a enamorarlo no sin antes hacerlo sufrir un poquito por mujeriego. Me someteré a cambios de Looks y lo que sea necesario. Asi que Edward, prepárate para tu PEOR pesadilla: Yo.
1. Introduccion

Summary: Si, estoy enamorada de Edward, playboy del instituto. Si, estoy decidida a enamorarlo (no sin antes hacerlo sufrir un poquito) Me someteré a cambios de Looks, y lo que sea necesario. Asique Edward Cullen, prepárate para tu peor pesadilla: **Yo. **

**Seduciendo a Edward Cullen**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Tengo 17 años, voy a penúltimo año, y soy una chica de aspecto común, por no decir aburrido. Mi pelo es marrón, largo a mi cintura, pero siempre lo tengo atado en una colita baja. Mis ojos son también marrones, mi cara tiene forma de corazón, mi complexión es flaca, pero tengo la sensación de no tener ni una curva en mi cuerpo, por eso uso ropa de dos talles mas de mi tamaño normal. Mido 1,64 y peso 55 quilos.

Si. Una tipa completamente aburrida.

Vivo en Nueva York con mi familia. Mi padre tiene una empresa de autos (me han regalado varios, pero siempre me parecen demasiado para usarlo) que abrió él, y que es conocida mundialmente, y heredo la compañía de guardaespaldas de mi abuelo, quien después de haber sido policía, decidió abrirla. Mi madre era heredera de la cadena de hoteles "Crystal Moon" (y en una cena de negocios había conocido a papá… de ahí en más, no pudieron vivir separados… si, amor a primera vista).

Dejando de lado mi vida familiar, mi mejor amiga se llama Alice Brandon. ¿Les doy una descripción de ella? Es un duende hiperactivo, súper impulsivo, que tiene una habilidad de predilección increíble, y cabe destacar que es un fan indiscutible de la moda. Esa es la descripción más acertada de ella. Y aclaremos algo: amo a ese duende revoltoso como a una hermana. Si, fue algo inevitable, pero no hay forma de no adorarla.

Fue muy gracioso como nos conocimos…

Flash Back

_Estábamos en Julio, pleno verano. Yo me dirigí al cetro comercial, mi mamá me había pedido que me busque un vestido, pues el viernes a la noche teníamos una cena de negocios, y yo, como la hija buena que soy, debía estar presente._

_Entre en una Boutique y me puse el primer vestido que encontré (no soy de las que dan muchas vueltas), lo compre con mi tarjeta de crédito, y salí de la tienda. No había dado ni siquiera cuatro pasos para alejarme de la tienda, cuando un abrazo que fácilmente podía romperme los huesos, me tomo por sorpresa._

_Aunque no tanta como la que tuve al notar que mi abrasador poseído, mediría poco más de metro cincuenta, tenia pelo marrón oscuro, con sus puntas dirigidas a distintos lados, y eso sumado a su altura le daba un encantador aspecto de duende._

_-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo la desconocida. Yo todo lo que pude hacer era verla extrañada. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba a esta chica? Sentía que esto era cosa de locos. –no puedo creerlo… ¡Tú y yo vamos a ser mejores amigas! ¡Eso es seguro!_

_Y yo me hubiese caído al suelo en estado de shock, si esta chica no me tuviese agarrada con toda su fuerza (que era más de la que aparentaba)_

_El aire empezó a hacer falta en mis pulmones, y empecé a sentir que toda daba __**demasiadas**__ vueltas. Tenía necesidad de respirar y no podía, y sentía como poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia, contra mi voluntad._

_-¡Alice, suéltala! ¡Estas asfixiando a la chica!- dijo una voz de una señora mayor. Y eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar._

_Lo próximo que escuche fue la voz de un señor llamándome. Aun con los ojos cerrados, fruncí levemente el seño, intentando recordar a quien le pertenecía esa voz._

_-Isabella, Isabella. ¿Me escuchas?- tenía ganas de contestarle `si, déjame dormir´ pero no encontraba mi voz._

_-Aquí tienes.- le dijo la voz le la señora de antes, y después sentí como un olor fuerte, que estaba segura era el del quitaesmaltes, se posaba bajo mi nariz. Fruncí aun más el seño, pero pude abrir de una buena vez por todas, mis ojos._

_-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto una mujer, que no era la voz de antes, era una voz más dulce, más cariñosa (no es que la otra no lo fuese)_

_-si… estoy bien- dije yo, sentándome en el banco en el que estaba acostada. Un duende se me acerco con cara apenada. _

_-Lo siento mucho. Te juro que no fue mi intensión. Es solo que la emoción, bueno, tu sabes… -empezó a reír nerviosamente. Yo le sonreí, con tranquilidad. _

_-No te preocupes. No fue nada del otro mundo… asique ¿Cómo es eso de mejores amigas? Para que yo acepte serlo debes acompañarme a tomar un café un día de estos… ¿Qué dices?- como toda respuesta se me tiro encima. _

Fin del Flas Back

Díganme: ¿Cuántas mejores amigas pueden decir que cuando se conocieron, una de ellas ya estaba segura de que serian amigas incondicionales, y la otra se desmaya por falta de aire? Definitivamente nuestra relación no iba a ser nunca como las de los demás.

Tiempo después sabría que los que habían estado ahí ese día eran la mamá de Alice, y los Cullen, pues ambas familias eran amigas, pero los Brandon acababan de llegar.

Los Cullen eran una familia de cuatro integrantes.

Carlisle Cullen, era el padre. Estaba casado con Esme, era un médico cirujano reconocido mundialmente, jefe de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Nueva York. Había heredado bastantes millones de parte de su padre, quien había sido un exitoso empresario (no tengo idea de que).

Esme Platt (Mejor conocida como Esme Cullen) era una dulce mujer, completamente cariñosa. Era restauradora de piezas antiguas, casas antiguas, y arquitecta (además de decoradora de interiores). Había heredado la empresa familiar de restauración de objetos antiguos. Una empresa conocida mundialmente a la que los museos le llevaban piezas inigualables para que las restauren y las dejen en perfectas condiciones. Todo esto me lo entere una vez que fui a casa de Alice, donde estaba Esme, quien me conto un poco sobre ella.

Emmett Cullen era el hermano mayor. Tenía diecinueve años, pero estaba en mi curso, pues había perdido dos años cuando viajo a casa de sus tíos segundos, con quienes tenía una linda relación. Su descripción seria más acertada si hago una comparación con un gran oso. El chico en sí, ¡es enorme! Podría llegar a parecer uno de esos levantadores de pesas de la tele. Tenía pelo oscuro y rizado. Era uno de los jugadores estrella del futbol americano.

Edward Cullen, era el hermano más chico. Tenía dieciocho años (había perdido un año, pues solo fue a ver a sus tíos segundos un solo año). Era un chico de pelo broncíneo completamente despeinado, ojos verdes, rasgos fuertes. Su cuerpo es esbelto, es fuerte y musculoso, aunque no tanto como Emmett, es alto, mide aproximadamente 1,85 metros. Era el playboy de la escuela (iba con él a clases desde el año anterior), jugaba con las chicas como si nada, pues se creía sumamente grandioso. Juro que ese chico merece que alguien lo ponga en su lugar. ¡Es que se está volviendo insoportable! Es, obviamente, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, la estrella del equipo, y todo eso.

¿Qué más puedo agregar?

Oh, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen (si, el playboy del instituto), y estoy decidida a enamorarlo, (aunque tenga que pasar por miles de cambios de looks) pero eso sí: no sin antes hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Bueno, un poquito mucho. ¡Pero se lo tiene merecido! Asique, Edward Cullen, prepárate para tu peor pesadilla: **Yo.**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Por favor, denme su opinión, porque sino esto queda aquí.**

**A mi, la verdad, me encanto la idea… Bella lo hará sufrir… un poquito.. jajjaa**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besos**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**

**P/D: denle al botoncito verde! Y pásense por mis otras historias! **


	2. Cambio de look: sufrimiento asegurado I

**Cambio de Look: Sufrimiento asegurado.**

Ok. No fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a Alice. En realidad, fue la peor idea que pude tener. Hasta ahora, todo lo que podía ir mal, iba mal…

Empecemos por el principio…

_**El miércoles anterior al primer día de clases de mi último año, es decir, 31 de agosto del 2005**_

De acuerdo. Estoy decidida. Hoy mismo le diré a Alice sobre mi decisión de cambiar de look. Se va a querer matar, literalmente, de la alegría. Es que desde que nos conocemos me molesta con lo mismo: _Bella, esa remera es dos talles más grande que vos; Bella, con esa ropa no sacas provecho a tus buenas curvas; Bella, esa ropa te queda ridícula; ¡Bella, ese conjunto no está a la moda!_ Esa es la razón por la que llevo rechazando decirle la noticia desde hace tres días.

Sí, soy una cobarde sin remedio.

¡Pero compréndanme! Si ustedes les dijeran a Alice, su mejor amiga, fanática hiperactiva de la moda, que _quieren_ cambiar de look, e _ir de compras_ (un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral, al imaginarme diciéndole eso a Alice), pues da que tener miedo. ¡Es Alice Brandon! Si las vendedoras tiemblan de emoción cuando saben que Alice ira a sus tiendas… imagínense.

Pero debo decirle. Porque estoy completamente decidida a enamorar a Edward, y con mi apariencia actual… no lograre mucho.

Yo tengo en claro que la apariencia no lo es todo, es más, para mí no tiene importancia, pero, ¿Cómo voy a enamorar a Edward Cullen, si no puedo llamar su atención? Mi idea (muy ingeniosa, cabe destacar), es llamar la atención del playboy del instituto, y después de eso, hacer que él se enamore de mi persona, no de mi apariencia.

Por eso, ¡hoy mismo iré con Alice y le diré que quiero que me ayude a hacerme un cambio de look!

Me levante de mi cama, después de ver que eran las 9:00 am, y que mi estomago gruñera de la falta de alimento. Estaba decidida. Alice se enteraría hoy mismo. Y ella me ayudaría a…

Tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije tratando de ocultar lo ronco y somnoliento de mi voz.

-Señorita, buenos días. Siento mucho molestarla, pero la Señorita Alice esta abajo, acaba de llegar y solicita su presencia.- Me dijo Anna, una de las señoras que trabajan en mi casa.

-Muchas gracias, Anna. Dígale a Alice que bajare enseguida.- le indique, mientras sacaba mi cuerpo completamente de mi cama. Anna asintió, y se retiro de mi cuarto.

Bueno… no es completamente necesario que se lo diga hoy… ¿o sí?

_**Jueves anterior al primer día de clases de mi último año, es decir, 1 de septiembre del 2005**_

Si, definitivamente soy la persona más cobarde que ha pisado el planeta. Y la razón, es más que obvia, ¿no?

Piénsenlo un minuto.

¿Adivinaron? Exacto. No me atreví a decirle nada a Alice. Cobarde como soy, le oculte mi idea. No pude, ¡y eso que lo intente! Pero Alice es demasiado… Alice, y me da terror (por no decir pánico) ir hacia ella y decirle _"Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¡Qué bueno! Perdón que te moleste, pero me quiero hacer un cambio de look, si, lo que me has pedido por tanto tiempo. Y ¿sabes porque me lo quiero hacer? Exacto. Por Edward-soy-el-pupo-del-mundo-y-me-encanta-Cullen. ¡Ah! Y te doy permiso para que seas __**vos**__ la que me haga el cambio de look. Adiós, eso era todo"_ Si, exacto. Hay problemas en TODAS las partes de mi plan.

Pero hoy juntaría valor, e iría a decirle eso.

Bueno… no exactamente _eso_, pero algo que se le pareciera mucho.

Sí, eso mismo haría.

Aunque no estaría mal pasar antes por el súper y comprarme un chaleco antibalas. Si, un chaleco antibalas, y un perro. Eso sería bastante útil. Un perro que cuando le diga "¡Ataque!" le salte a Alice, antes de que _ella_ me saltara a mí. Si, era una idea maravillosa. Además, podría pedirle a mi padre un par de guardaespaldas, de esos que son como en las películas de acción y romance, que se meten entre la bala y la damisela en peligro (en mi caso: yo). Eso sería más útil que un chaleco antibalas y un perro.

De acuerdo. Esto es patético. _Yo_ soy patética. Pero bueno, puedo vivir con eso. El problema es que tal vez no pueda vivir después de decirle a Alice sobre mi plan… ok, soy algo exagerada. Se podría decir que Alice es contagiosa.

-Señorita Isabella- contuve un gruñido. Odiaba mi nombre completo ¿es que no podían comprenderlo? Mire a Susan, que era quien me había hablado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Si, soné un poco borde, pero realmente me pone de mal humor que me llamen por mi nombre completo… ¡si de por si odio que me digan señorita!

-Perdón que la moleste, pero ¿le pasa algo? Es que la noto algo nerviosa, y quería preguntarle si no puedo hacer algo para ayudarla.- me dijo ella, avergonzada. Me sentí mal por haberle contestado de esa forma, pero últimamente estoy muy sensible, y definitivamente que me llamen Isabella me exaspera.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Pero, ¿me harías un favor?- le pregunté.

-Claro, el que desee.

-No me digas Isabella, me desespera que todos me digan así. Solo díganme Bella, que no muerdo- le dije, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Co-como quiera.- Habló con voz tímida.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto, inspiré profundamente, y me dirigí a la puerta, para salir de la Sala de Estar. Fui con pasos decididos a la puerta de calle, y salí con rapidez. Ahora que había conseguido algo de valor, era hora de enfrentarme a… a Alice.

15 minutos después, estaba frente a Alice, en su cuarto, intentando juntar fuerzas para decirle la verdad, pero era complicado.

-Bella. Hace varios días te venís comportando extraño. Estaba decidida a darte tiempo para que me lo digas vos misma, hoy viniste a mi casa, hace diez minutos que estamos sentadas en silencio, y no aguanto más. ¡Necesito saber qué demonios te pasa, Bella!- Si. Típico de Alice. Parece que no necesita respirar para hablar, siempre va directo al grano, no da vueltas, y te pega un palazo con lo que dice.

-Es que Alice… mh… haber, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas que pase?- le pregunté. Esta seguramente era la manera más fácil de empezar a hablar.

-Que Orlando Bloom se enamore de mi, y hacerme una famosa diseñadora de modas. No sé cual quiero que pase primero, ni el orden de las dos me interesa, mientras ambas sucedan, obviamente.- Dijo ella, como si tuviese esa respuesta planeada desde hace tiempo. ¿En qué momento ella…?me corte de repente y sacudí mi cabeza, Alice tenia la extraña habilidad de volverme loca, y no solamente a mí.

-Bien… ¿y qué es lo siguiente que mas desearías en la vida?- le consulté.

Se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos.

-Hacerte un cambio de Look, definitivamente.- afirmó ella, segura de lo que decía. Trague saliva.- Esas son las tres cosas imposibles de mi lista. Aunque si deben ir en orden de imposibilidad, tu cambio de look debería estar en primer lugar. Es más posible que Orlando Bloom se enamore de mí, que vos aceptes hacerte un cambio. Y Bueno… así es la vida- dijo ella, soltando un suspiro dramático. Típico de ella.

Me miro extrañada, intentando averiguar qué era lo que me traía entre manos.

Mi boca se volvió una línea tensa. Intentando retrasar más el momento esperado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Bella?- inquirió Alice, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sospechase algo. Trague duro, y sonoramente.

Aquí vamos.

-¿Qué-que pasaría, si-si te dijese que ?- lo último de dije tan rápido que incluso para mí no tuvo sentido, y fue ininteligible.

-¡¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?!- Claro, si a la persona de la cual hablamos, es Alice, es imposible que ella no lo entendiese.

-Temo que si- susurre, rogando que no me escuchase. Pero, obviamente, me escucho.

Se paro tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta de su movimiento, y se puso a revolotear por toda la habitación.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Juro que no te arrepentirás! ¡Eres una chica tan hermosa! ¡Ya verás como con la ropa adecuada dejaras a todo el mundo babeando por ti!- dijo ella, correteando por el cuarto, buscando algo. Aunque la palabra no sería corretear, sino danzar. Pues eso era lo que Alice hacia.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos estas buscando? – gruñí yo. Realmente se que debo arrepentirme de decirle a Alice, pero es mi mejor amiga.

-La cámara de fotos, obvio- dijo ella, como si fuera incuestionable.

-¿Para qué quieres tú, ahora, una cámara de fotos?- le pregunte, intentando ver lo `obvio´ de todo el asunto.

-Elemental, mi querida Bella. ¿Qué asesora de modas, que se dicte de serlo, no saca una foto del extraordinario y inesperado día en el que una cabezota terca como Isabella Marie Swan acepta hacerse un cambio de look?- me dijo, mientras seguía buscando esa cámara.

-Alice, no seas exagerada.- dije intentando, en vano, quitarle peso al asunto.

-Por favor, Bella. No niegues que es absolutamente soñado que me hallas pedido que te ayude a cambiar de look.

Yo baje la vista, avergonzada de que Alice se lo tomara tan dramatizado al asunto.

-Espera un segundo- dijo ella, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. La mire intrigada, preguntándole con la mirada.- _tú_, has venido a pedirme que te haga un cambio de look, ¿no?- asentí, sin mirarle a los ojos- pero también _tú_ fuiste la que mas de un millón de veces me dijiste que la apariencia era una superficialidad de la sociedad, a la que se le debería restar importancia, porque no decía nada sobre la persona, solo era el envase de el ser de la persona, ¿o me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que siempre repetía las mismas palabras.- Bella, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Me mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

-Yo… yo…- no conseguía reunir fuerzas para decirle la verdad a Alice. Inspire todo el aire que pude meter en mis pulmones, y tomando fuerzas de eso, le dije a Alice- Me gusta Edward Cullen, si, el playboy del instituto, el que no me registra, prácticamente. Y quiero enamorarlo, pero para eso, debo ser una chica guapa y que llame la atención, pero mírame, soy un desastre. Por eso quiero que me ayudes, porfa, Alice. Realmente necesito tu ayuda.- dije, mirándola a la cara todo el tiempo.

-¡Oh, Bella!- Exclamó ella, y después se tiro a mis brazos, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que parecía increíble que proviniera del pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga.- ¡claro que te ayudare! Y no es por nada, pero sabes bien que Edward es un patán estúpido, y no me parece que debas someterte a un cambio de look solo por él.

Oh. Por. Dios.

¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Alice Brandon?! ¡Esta no es mi amiga!

Sacudí a Alice con fuerzas.

-¡¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Alice?!- grité, zamarreando a el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga extraviada.

-Bella, soy yo. Deja de hacer el idiota.- me dijo ella, casi con un gruñido.

-No me culpes. Acepta que eso que acabas de decir es algo completamente loco. Y muy extraño saliendo de tus labios. Por no decir imposible.- expliqué.

-Si, como sea. Pero en serio, Bella. No me parece que quieras enamorar a Edward con tu nueva apariencia. El debe quererte por lo que sos, no por cómo te ves.

Definitivamente era una locura que Alice dijese eso. Realmente se acercaba el apocalipsis, y con rapidez.

-Es que mi idea es que él se sienta atraído por mi cuerpo, aunque dudo que eso llegue a ocurrir, y que después de eso, a él le atraiga mi personalidad. Pero una decisión es segura: hare que pague caro por jugar con las chicas, aunque ella se dejen usar. Quiero darle de su propia medicina. Pero para eso te necesito, Alice. Yo sola no podre hacer nada.

Estuvo meditando un rato, un par de minutos, que para mí se hicieron eternos.

Sin Alice, no había plan.

-Te ayudare. Pero hay que retocar el plan. Cullen debe sufrir, y debe saber lo que es que lo seduzcan. Y tú, Bella, realmente lo volverás loco. Y eso, es excelente.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna. Realmente era peor que yo. Y me encantaba.

-Entonces…- deje la frase inconclusa, esperando que ella dijese algo.

**-Cuenta con migo. **

**Si! He vuelto! Jajaja**

**Sé que debería haber subido el sábado o domingo, pero lo subo hoy, porque me voy de campamento, y no vuelo hasta dentro de 13 días. Me dio mucho cargo de conciencia dejarlos con la intriga, por lo que subí el capitulo hoy, así pueden leerlo hasta que vuelva.**

**Si quieren ser buenos con migo, denle al botoncito verde y déjenme su comentario.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, pero en el próximo empieza realmente la acción.**

**Jaajaj**

**Bueno, los saludo con un gran beso.**

**Me voy a terminar mi bolso.**

**Atte.**

**Sakuritta**

**P/D: Denle al botoncito verde, please**


	3. Cambio de look: sufrimiento asegurado II

**Ni crepúsculo ni sus personajes son mios, obviamente. Estos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y a su absoluta imaginación. Yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito.**

*

*

*

Cambio de look: sufrimiento asegurado- parte II

_-Es que mi idea es que él se sienta atraído por mi cuerpo, aunque dudo que eso llegue a ocurrir, y que después de eso, a él le atraiga mi personalidad. Pero una decisión es segura: hare que pague caro por jugar con las chicas, aunque ella se dejen usar. Quiero darle de su propia medicina. Pero para eso te necesito, Alice. Yo sola no podre hacer nada._

_Estuvo meditando un rato, un par de minutos, que para mí se hicieron eternos._

_Sin Alice, no había plan._

_-Te ayudare. Pero hay que retocar el plan. Cullen debe sufrir, y debe saber lo que es que lo seduzcan. Y tú, Bella, realmente lo volverás loco. Y eso, es excelente.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna. Realmente era peor que yo. Y me encantaba._

_-Entonces…- deje la frase inconclusa, esperando que ella dijese algo._

_**-Cuenta con migo. **_

Definitivamente: Alice es lo más.

Me tire encima de ella y la abrase (costumbre que había robado de ella, obviamente) con euforia. Estaba encantada de contar con Alice para esto. Ella era el punto clave en el plan. Yo soy un desastre en coquetear con chicos, soy un desastre en la moda, y soy un desastre en el tema de la seducción.

Si, irónico que quiera juntar esas tres cosas para hacer yo.

Aunque ahora contaba con la ayuda de Alice, y ella era algo así con mi arma secreta, o mi as de espada en el _truco_, o mi truco bajo la manga, o algo por el estilo. En conclusión: ella era todo lo necesario en mi plan.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, Allie.- le dije yo, sin ocultar la alegría que inundaba mi cuerpo.

Se rió con su musical voz, con satisfacción.

-Sin problemas, Bella. Sabes que mi sueño imposible es lograr que te hagas un cambio de look, y Edward es el chico perfecto para vos. Desde que te vi, supe que lo volverías loco a Edward, y él es justamente lo que necesitas vos: orgullo, pasión y seductor. Tú debes jugar con sus mismas cartas, ese es el plan, ¿entiendes?

No, no entendía. Y eso me hacía sentir estúpida.

-La verdad es que no, Alice, no entiendo. ¿A qué te referís con eso de las mismas cartas?- pregunté, extrañada. O sea, mismas cartas, ¿Cómo cuales?

-Haber, Bells, debes mostrar en todo momento una actitud segura, divertida, sensual. ¿Entiendes? El hace reír a una chica, sonríe con seguridad y superioridad, y habla con sensualidad, se mueve con sensualidad. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Muéstrate como eres, pero llama su atención. ¿Comprendes?- explicó Alice.

Si, comprendía.

-Si, Allie, entiendo. Pero… ¿Cómo haremos?- esa era mi duda principal, ¿Cómo haríamos para hacer todo con suma rapidez?

-Es difícil, pero no imposible. Ya he trazado un plan en mi cabeza. Este fin de semana, iremos al centro comercial. Necesitas un ropero nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?- Me preguntó, aunque sabía que estuviese o no de acuerdo lo haríamos. Ella sabía cómo seducir, y yo era prácticamente su aprendiz.

-Sí.- afirmé con convicción. Estaba completamente entregada a este plan.

-Genial, Bella. Hoy es viernes, iremos a tu casa y desecharemos todo tu armario, toda tu ropa la enviaremos a la caridad, será el acto bueno de la semana. Después, leeremos varias revistas de moda, para que vos misma vayas entendiendo todo lo referido a la novedad de la pasarela.- indicó ella, como si esto lo tuviese planeado desde hacía mucho. Intente ignorar esta idea, y concentrarme en lo importante ahora: seducir a Edward.

-De acuerdo, Alice.

El resto del día nos dedicamos a vaciar mi closet (una habitación que estaba al lado de la mía y era angosta pero larga. Mediría unos veinte metros de largo, y yo no había ocupado ni un cuarto, pues tenía dos caños del largo de la habitación en cada pared, una a un metro del piso, y otro a dos metros del piso y a uno del anterior caño). Alice cada vez que sacaba prendas de mi armario, reaccionaba de tres formas distintas: gruñía, gemía con frustración o pegaba un gritito de incredulidad y asco.

Después de estar vaciando el ropero, que nos llevo toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, empezamos a ver revistas de modas. Intente poner mi mejor cara, pero me aburría mucho todo esto de la moda.

Obviamente, Alice no había dejado la cámara de fotos en todo el día. Iba a hacer un álbum de fotos llamado: el día en que Bella me dejo cambiarle el look.

Si, exagerada como solo puede ser Alice.

Se quedo a dormir en mi casa, y yo use uno de los pijamas que me había regalado de Victoria's Sectret, que según ella estaban pasados de moda, pero me dejo uno para dormir esa noche.

Nos dormimos a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, después de que ella me estuviese mostrando todos los modelos de los diseñadores famosos.

Una sola palabra: abrumador.

En alguna parte, me dormí, y gracias a Dios ella no me despertó.

_El y yo. Ambos. Juntos. En una plaza. __**Abrazados.**_

_Increíble._

_**Imposible.**_

_Lo miro, y me encuentro con sus dos ojos mirándome. Me muerdo el labio inferior por la fuerza que ejercen sus ojos sobre los míos. Su mirada verde es tan poderosa, tan letal. Aparto la vista, al ser incapaz de mantener su mirada. Pero aun siento sus ojos observándome, leyendo cada reacción que deja ver mi rostro, que es como un libro abierto. Y él sigue mirándome, y yo me sonrojo._

_-Bella- dice su voz aterciopelada. Esa voz que hace que mi nombre suene como poema en sus labios. No lo miro. Lucho contra la necesidad de verlo, y venzo.- Bella- repite él. Su voz es tan tentadora, me llama a levantar mi vista y mirarlo, pero resisto el impulso de verle la cara. No sería capaz de ver sus ojos verdes sin hiperventilar, y eso sería vergonzoso de sobremanera.- ¡Bella! _

_Un segundo._

_Esa no es la voz aterciopelada de Edward._

_Esa voz es musical, suena como campanas._

_Muy parecida a la voz de cierta personita, conocida como mi mejor amiga._

_Miro a Edward a la cara. Esa cara de facciones fuertes y duras. Esa cara digna de un dios heleno. El seguía observándome, con su vista clavada en mi persona._

_- ¡Bella! Los labios de él se habían movido, pero la voz que se hizo oír no era aterciopelada y masculina, era aguda y femenina. Esa voz había salido de los labios de Edward, pero no era su voz. Estaba completamente segura de que no era su voz._

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Despiértate!- sonó la voz de Alice, mientras algo o alguien me sacudía con una fuerza brutal.

Abrí mis ojos, y me vi en los brazos pequeños y poderosos de este duende maléfico.

-¡Al fin despiertas, Bella!- exclamó la duende maléfica.

No dije nada, solo me levante, murmure un buenos días, y me fui a bañar.

Una hora después, estaba yendo en el 911 Turbo Porsche de color amarillo chillón que Alice le había pedido a sus padres por su cumpleaños 17.

-¡Alice! Ve más despacio. Vas a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.- le reproche. No era amante de la velocidad, aunque no me molestaba tanto. Pero la máxima de esta calle era noventa kilómetros por hora, y si nos metían una multa, mi padre me iba a matar, aunque él no tuviese que pagarla (era un poco sobre protector con migo)- el centro comercial no se irá a ningún lado, así que ve más lento.

Ella bufó, pero desacelero.

Sonreí levemente. Alice Brandon me había hecho caso. Si, increíble, pero cierto.

Contuve la risa que quiso escapar por mis labios ante este pensamiento.

Creí que iríamos corriendo a la primera tienda que encontrásemos, pues así era Alice cada vez que venía a acompañarla al centro comercial. Grave equivocación. Ella me dirigía a un Spa.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, confundida.

-¿Por qué estamos yendo al centro comercial, Allie?- le pregunté con curiosidad.Realmente no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de mi mejor amiga (dudo que alguien llegue alguna vez a comprender el funcionamiento de sus pensamientos) pero se me hacía muy extraño que no me arrastrara a una tienda, sino que me arrastraba a un Spa.

-Porque tenemos un turno ahí- dijo ella, como si fuese algo elemental. Me sentía tonta, pero era lo suficientemente humana para preguntar…

-¿Por qué?

Suspiró.

-Porque debemos hacerte tratamientos de belleza, relajación de músculos, y muchas cosas más. Debemos lograr que tu piel tenga la suavidad de la cola de un bebe. Y este verano no has querido tomar sol, por lo que estas pálida. Tal vez y pida que te hagan un tratamiento de bronceado.

Wow. Mucha información junta. Lo mejor sería echar el freno a Alice.

-Para, para Alice. Me parece que estas exagerando mucho. Tal vez deberíamos ir más despacio. Además-

Me cortó mi excusa.

-oh no, Isabella. Me has dado carta verde sobre este asunto, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias. ¿Tú querías mi ayuda? Pues prepárate, porque no parare hasta tenerte como nueva.- dijo Alice, con una extensa sonrisa maliciosa.

Un gemido de resignación abandono mis labios.

Definitivamente estaba perdida, en las manos del mismo diablo de la moda.

Mi mejor amiga volvió a arrastrarme hacia el Spa, y esta vez yo no hice nada por detenerla. Sabía que era cierto lo que me había dicho. Yo había recurrido a ella, y sobre que me ayudaba yo ponía trabas en mi Makeouver. Ciertamente estaba siendo injusta. Así que me trague mis quejas y me deje llevar por Alice.

-Hola señoritas, bienvenidas al Spa Moon Relaxing- nos hablo la recepcionista. El lugar era hermoso. Me concentre en absorber cada detalle, intentando ignorar lo que sea que Alice este indicando a la recepcionista. Prefería ser ignorante en cuanto lo que me fuesen a hacer.

Después de su corto dialogo, llego una señora de unos cuarenta años, y nos guio a una sala en la que habían muchas camillas.

Lo que siguió fue completamente relajante. Masajes comunes, Quiromasajes (nunca había escuchado de este término, y me explicaron que es una técnica que va dirigida a eliminar los dolores musculares, ya sean de tipo tensional, de bloqueo energético o de falta de tono), digitopuntura, masaje en los pies, LaSton (masaje con piedras de distinto tamaños a variadas temperaturas). Y entre masajes nos traían de comer saludable y deliciosa fruta exótica.

Era completamente increíble lo bien que me sentía, estaba como nueva. Todos mis músculos estaban relajados y descontracturados. Realmente la idea de Alice había sido espectacular. Después le agradecería sobre su brillante idea.

Claro, eso pensaba, hasta que Kelsey (la masajista que se había encargado en su mayoría de mi) dijo las peores palabras que escuche en mi vida…

-Es hora de la depilación del cuerpo **completo**.- dijo con voz calma. Y esas simples palabras llevaron a mi pulso a mil por hora. Trague duro. No podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

_Dos horas después.___

-Me parto de la reverenda bronca, Alice. Tu, duendecillo maléfico del demonio. Juro que si pudiese moverme con libertad y sin dolor, ahorcaría tu cuello con mis manos, te arrancaría una por una todas esas uñas esculpidas a mano y de más de cien dólares cada una. Te depilaría completa, hasta el pelo corto de tu cabellera te depilaría. Te rompería cada hueso del cuerpo, después te haría horas y horas de acupuntura. Y finalmente, te desmembraría todo el cuerpo en pedazos pequeños, los prendería fuego, y bailaría alrededor de la hoguera de tu cuerpo.- le dije con toda la rabia que sentía.

Ella se rió ligeramente.

-Tranquila, Bella. Estas exagerando. Ciertamente al principio es doloroso, pero después te acostumbras. Además, ahora no hay un pelo de más en todo tu cuerpo, a menos que hablemos de tu cabello.- dijo el maléfico y cruel duende. Le regale mi mejor mirada furiosa y volví a mirar el techo. Después volvieron Kelsey y las otras masajistas. Kelsey traía una crema que me puso en todo el cuerpo, masajeándolo levemente. Esa crema hizo que me sintiera bastante mejor y que mi piel no estuviese tan adolorida.

Después de eso y de unos cuantos masajes más, nos fuimos a mi casa. Según Alice, recién mañana vendríamos de compras, y esa idea no se la discutí, no estaba con muchas ganas de moverme, solo quería relajarme y dormir.

Luego de cenar, nos encerramos en mi cuarto, y Alice siguió mostrándome revistas, revistas y más revistas. También decidió que debíamos pensar muy bien cómo mover nuestras piezas. Tenía que conquistar a Edward de manera lenta, y sospesando bien cada paso.

Nos dormimos a medianoche, ya que Alice dijo que necesitaríamos todas nuestras energías para el día siguiente. Me había pedido de ir en una de las camionetas que tengo a mi disposición, ya que según ella entrarían más bolsas que en un auto. Obviamente no me negué.

*

*

*

Lo único que puedo decir del día domingo es esto: **estresante**.

Alice podrá ser un duendecillo, pero tiene la fuerza de un levantador de pesas. Ya de por si es muy hiperactiva y no se puede estar quieta en un solo lugar más de dos minutos seguidos, y esta mañana desayuno lo peor que podría haber tomado: café. Asique ahora no hay freno, grito o chillido para calmar a la fiera que me arrastra de tienda en tienda obligándome a probarme ropa tras ropa.

Hubo un momento en que me replantee si quería **tanto** a Edward como para seguir con Alice _todo_ el día (eran las once de la mañana y el auto que trajimos ya estaba lleno de bolsas, tantas que tuve que llamar a mi casa, avergonzada, y pedir que manden al chofer con otra camioneta, y él se tuvo que volver con la camioneta que traje yo. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!). No hizo falta que me lo pensara mucho. Amaba a Edward más que a nada. Es decir, en un principio pensé que era solo atracción, pero puedo asegurar y poner mis manos en el fuego sobre que es más que eso. No me enamore de su apariencia, me enamore de él.

En otro momento les contare _porque_ me enamore de él, pero ahora eso no es lo importante.

Mire a mi mejor amiga, que estaba poniendo prendas y prendas en mis brazos estirados en línea recta. Este sería un largo día. Pero lo afrontaría con valor, porque Edward era lo que yo quería, y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Después de todo un día de compras, de más de doscientas remeras, de un montón de jeans y muchas cosas más que nunca terminaría de nombrar, finalmente volvimos a mi casa.

Después de cenar estábamos las dos en el sillón tiradas en frente del televisor de mi cuarto. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mañana voy a estar en frente de un montón de gente, con esas prendas míseras de ropa, y voy a tener que coquetear (¡**coquetear**!) con Edward Cullen. Tengo miedo, no lo niego, sería una idiota si solo lo intentase. Tengo la boca pastosa, me sudan las manos, mi corazón late a una velocidad descomunal, siento un pitido cansador en mis oídos y estoy empezando a temblar ligeramente.

-Alice…- la llamo, y mi voz suena ahogada, culpen al pánico que en este momento corre por mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué Bells?- dijo ella, mirándome con atención.- ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta preocupada. Era obvio que no le pasaría inadvertida mi cara de pesar, ni los leves temblores que corrían por mi cuerpo, ni que yo este seguramente mucho más pálida de lo común (eso que soy realmente pálida).

-Tengo miedo.- reconozco. No me avergüenza, porque en este momento solo hay cabida para un sentimiento: el temor.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, Bells. Todo estará bien.- me dijo acariciándome la espalda con ternura. Inspire con fuerza y mientras soltaba el aire, relaje mi cuerpo lo más que pude.

-es que Allie, no sé cómo actuar, que decir, como mirarlo.- explique atropelladamente.

-Oh… creo que me he salteado varias partes.- la carita de Alice se sonrojo levemente, mientras se mordía el labio.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-¿de qué hablas?- cuestioné.

-Me olvide de las técnicas de seducción, de la forma de actuar, de las palabras para coquetear. De los momentos en que debes mover tu pelo, o agarrar un mechón, o los peinados qu- de corto de repente, abriendo los ojos horrorizada.- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡La peluquería!

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablaba este duende?

-¿eh?- la mire interrogadoramente.

-¡Teníamos turno en la peluquería!- exclamó con fuerza.

-Oh…

-bueno. No nos queda de otra. Agradéceme luego. Mañana no empezara el plan. El plan comenzara la próxima semana.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Porque?!- exigí con un leve atisbo de rabia. Las palabras que había dicho habían descontracturado mágicamente mi cuerpo,

-Porque si no sabes seducir, no vale la pena mostrar tu nueva apariencia. Además, el pelo es algo fundamental en la seducción, no sabes coquetear y porque seguramente hay alumnos nuevos, por lo que no pasarías inadvertida, pero no sería tan explosivo como hacerlo una semana después, cuando ya no hay mucho chisme nuevo. ¡Debes ser la explosión! ¡No una más de la detonación!-

De acuerdo, eso no lo entendí mucho, pero vale. Si ella quiere que lo hagamos una semana después no me niego.

-Bien. En una semana lo haremos.- le digo, a lo que ella sonríe ampliamente, y yo no puedo evitar copiar el gesto.

_Cada vez estoy un paso más cerca de volverte completamente loco, Edward._

*

*

*

**¡Y he vuelto!**

**Perdón la demora, intente hacerlo lo más rápido posible, porque no me gusto como había quedado y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo. Este capítulo se me hace bastante aburrido, pero poco a poco va empezando la acción. Muajajaja.**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. A mi sinceramente me ha agradado bastante.**

**No creo que actualice por ahora, ya que estoy atrasada y tengo que rendir Historia, y no he estudiado **_**nada**_

**El próximo capítulo se llama…**

Técnicas de Seducción, por Rosalie Hale.

**Sii! Aparece Rose! =) **

**El que quiera un adelanto, deje un review y con gusto le daré a conocer un adelanto, pero eso será recién en una semana.**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de esos 35 review.**

**Hoy nombrare uno por uno a todos los anónimos que me han dejado reviews…**

Vampireworl: Gracias por enviarme a tus favoritos! Lo aprecio mucho!! ^^ Fuiste la primera en comentar el fic y lo aprecio mucho!! ^^ Agradezco que te haya gustado el fic. Besos!

Emma: me alegra que te guste la historia, y veras obviamente como continua ;). De nada, para mí es un gusto escribir. Gracias a vos por leer. Saludos!

morena_15385: me alegra que te parezca que tiene pinta de estar bueno!! ^^ no lo dejare colgado, actualizare lentamente, pero actualizare. No te preocupes. ¡y yo soy otra enamorada de la saga, asique no me detendré! Bye!

Rose Hale: si! La continuare, obviamente! No te preocupes! Nos vemos!

María: si! Creo que no es algo común que Bella sea la que enamore conscientemente a Edward… =) jajaja besos!

Gabii Cullen: me alegra mucho que te haya encantado!! =D eso me emociona mucho!! Gracias por leer esta historia, que está hecha por fans y para fans. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Besitos!

Maria: Hola de nuevo! Lamento no haberte contestado antes, tuve problemas y en el anterior capitulo estuve tan apurada que no conteste. Lo siento mcuho.. =S ya veras lo que le hara Bells a Edward. Jajaja será para morirse muerta! Nos leemos pronto!

Karen: bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, si, si, si, si, si, si, ^^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto, y Bella sabrá como comportarse para no demostrar lo loquita que lo trae Edward, por lo que él no notara nada… muajajaja. Chao!!

Nicole: qué bueno que te guste la historia! sí, soy mala.. Lo lamento T_T ahora ya lo sabes… jejjje xDDDD si, la paso lo mejor posible, tratando de actualizar, estudiar, leer, y otras cosas más… jejje. Igualmente tu. Me cuido, lo prometo. Actualizare lo más seguido posible, y aquí está el próximo capítulo! Bye!!

Bella Cullen: hola! Si, bien! Seguiré así, lo prometo. Me alegra que sigas todas mis historias! Ajjaja conseguiré toda la inspiración que pueda en el mercado negro, atte., yop.

Icii: jajaja! Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes… problemas de inspiración T.T me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia! Es todo un honor tener lectores! Ojala te guste el capitulo! Besos!

**Este capítulo tiene más de 3.500 letras, asique denme las gracias dándole al botoncito verde!**

**Si cada uno de los 33 favoritos que han agregado el fic a su lista, deja un pequeño review, le agradeceré de corazón. Recuerden que la paga de los escritores son las opiniones de sus lectores, y no hay nada que desee más que saber cómo va quedando el fic en su opinión.**

**Denle al botoncito verde!**

**Besos!**

**Atte.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha. **


End file.
